One More Time
by XSoulbound
Summary: When something happens at Y's 10th birthday, he finds himself in a new world, new situation, and even a new body! Follow his adventures as the story continues.
1. Chapter 1

One More Chance Ch 1

Valors POV

I am still working on my other stories! This is a side project for when I have writers block, like right now. Lets do this!

Disclaimer: This covers the whole story, if you start in the middle, Thats your fault. I only own my ocMan, it** exclaimed Valor. WHAP! Hes tenth birthday. We all then would be ready for our pokemon this April. we were surprising him with a campout in his backyard. he called. We all jumped forward. We yelled. re all here?re here Y! Let me explain further. we had formed a kind of small group. We called it , and boy was it fun to be in it! We had six people We had Y, he was quite tall for a ten year old, had brown hair, and nearly cyan eyes, It was creepy. There was me, Valor. I know, cool name, right? Is albino. He was tall, taller than Y even, and slim. He also wears his hair in a kind of pony Sara was blond, and had green eyes. And last, there was Gale. She was Small, but very fast. She had black hair, and eyes to match. She could shoot a look that would derail a train. Y asked. We all nodded and pulled out 3DSt really live in the pokemon world. I know, I know, I said we were getting Pokemon, but we just play the games. We were really trying to get into a roleplaying group. In this town, if you knew what it was, you were in it. The only problem is you need to be ten to get in, so were going together. It is a really complex system, there are people put in as gym leaders, elite 4, and so on. you even get a hacked version of the game that you battle with! Its POV **

** It was almost midnight. We couldnbirthday candlessomeone took an oil bath with a flamethrower, call 911t have this strange feeling. It felt like my feet and hands fell asleep only a lot stronger, then pain shot through my body, and I fainted.**


	2. Chapter 2 a rude awakening

One more time ch. 2 a rude awakening

**Hey guys, I've got writers block and nothing to do, so lets do this!**

**This was inspired, and somewhat used, the works of banjoboy5. He is awesome, so go check him out!**

Y's head was ringing. He was hurting all over and felt rather strange. "Uhg, what's going on?" he was in some kind of cave, and he could see a small light not far in front of him, and he started trying to crawl forward. the hole was small, but he managed to squeeze through without to much difficulty. He then rolled forward and landed face first directly in front of a lake. He stood up, blinded by the quick flash of light when he exited the cave. "What the…" His sight was starting to come back, and he glanced into the lake. The following scream was heard miles away. When he had looked into the lake, he didn't see himself, he had seen a chespin. "This isn't possible, pokemon aren't real!" he was talking quickly as he looked himself over frantically. "This has to be a dream, or an elaborate prank, or a…" he stopped when he saw his tail. He stared at it for a second, and then it twitched, causing him to once again break out screaming and running in circles.

Sara woke up to the delightful sound of Y screaming louder than was humanly possible. she opened her eyes to tell him to be quiet, when she realized that she was no longer in the tent, or the town. She looked around and saw a lake, a mountain, and a thick forest. Then she looked down. Upon seeing what she was, she became silent, she ran up to the lake for a better look. In the reflection was a buneary. That's when she freaked out and joined in with Y.

The rest of them had pretty much the same experience, so I won't go into it right now. Gale had become a poochyena, and somehow got used to four legs fast, Valor and Mia woke up as two ralts. They had all started screaming. As we ran around the lake, they all ended up bumping into each other. "Would all you guys just shut up?" A familiar voice said calmly. They all stopped, looking into a tree where the voice had come from. We saw a white Riolu, which looked down at us. "Seriously, just get over it, I thought you all _loved _pokemon." "Ben?" Asked Valor. They all stared at him in disbelief. He jumped out of the tree. "Come on, lets find shelter before it gets dark. I think I saw a cave earlier." He started walking away from the small group. They looked at eachother, then followed Ben to the cave.

**Hello! This chapter was going to be posted for the 4th of July, but I got a bit busy. I dedicate this chapter to the citizens of every country who support your country more than just watching or playing sports. Have a good one! This is bronymon, signing off.**


End file.
